Angel
by iluvericmatthews101
Summary: Summary inside.


Summary: Long ago, a young girl was found climbing up the steps of an old beaten church, her clothes thrashed, her hair knotted, and no idea who she was. Years later Angel Callum is New York's top hunter. Killed, without Guilt. Hunted, with out worry. Now her job takes her to England, where weird things happen. now in England she must find what she came for, to kill Harry Potter.

A/N Ok, my new story. I've deleted two, and I'm adding one. This is a dark one, my first, so if I'm doing anything wrong, please tell me. Ok now for the DDL.

Dedication: To the song 'Friends In Low Places' by Garth Brooks, the great song I happen to be listening at the time. Also to my brother Nick, for helping me out with this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, to much my dislike. I also do not own Linkin Park, but it would be cool if I did.

Lyrics:

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm  
Breaking the habit  
Breaking the habit  
Tonight

Breaking The Habit, Linkin Park

On the streets on New York, in a dark alley, somewhere on a deserted road, a man lurked. His clothes, ripped and torn, his brown hair matted. His normal blues now red, leaning over his victim, blood dripping from his mouth.

The stripper's leftover blood all over the sticky pavement, the Vampires fangs dripping with venom

Out in the night came a steak whizzing threw the cold air. His eyes widened as it hit home. The vampire vanished, left there in its place was sand.

Footsteps echoed the lonely dark street. The street lamp shone down, the figure looked around ."Well" a woman's voice was herd. "That was easy," she walked across the street where the vampire was, looked down at the stripper. She shook her head, bending down, having the light shine on her dark red hair.

"Getting younger everyday" she murmured, looking at the girls neck, then her face. "Man, your not even older then fifteen, damn" she got up, taking a deep breath, looking around.

She looked over her head, picked up her steak, stuck it on her belt, and headed back.

It was an hour walk to her destination, a old shed house. Carefully getting in, she stepped into a nice elevator shaft. The woman smiled, and climbed around the shaft and hidden in the wall as door. She pushed the door over, and walked in.

Inside was a about four people standing at their desks.

"Aw, Miss Callum, back so soon." A man entered the hall, smiling. "What, the extra vampire wasn't enough?" He laughed.

Angel Callum threw down her belt on the floor, it hit with a clunk. "It never is Luke. Though Paisley was, that bloody maniac nearly tried to curse me in the damn street" She sat down in a empty chair. "oh, I'm the only one back, aren't I" she smirked, looking around at the pretty much empty hall.

Luke nodded. "Yes you are, not matter what I give you, you are always back before everyone else, Angel" he sighed. "And" he continued, Angel bright brown eyes followed him in surprise. "I think, I should give a bigger mission" she smiled.

"Really. You trust me"

"It wasn't about trust, Angel, it was about record, and to see how many clean kill you can make" He said, walking over to his files She fallowed him to his desk. He picked up a folder and opened it.

"Here's a big one, probably the biggest mission I can give" she nodded eagerly.

"Now, this is a long one, it takes place in England." Luke saw Angel go pale, "yes, it where we found you at, maybe it will lead you to your past" she only nodded. "Now, you will be working on a praised wizard there, so make it quick, it should take you about three months or more, so you might want to sell your apartment. The problem is the he has already killed many of are field agents, he'll be coming for you Angel, he just waiting for someone to attack him"

"What does he have? A body guard" She asked, Laughing at the thought, she could take him.

"No, he just has a lot of experience" Luke said. Sitting down, he took out the picture of a woman, with long brown hair, and blade gray eyes.

"Now Andrew," Angel snorted, she was not to fond of Aaron Andrews. "Took a picture of a lost woman in Washington, you could use the name" he finished.

"You want me to turn into her too?" Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No, all you have to do is dye your hair, and get some contacts." Discarding her tone. "You'll be under the name Lori Mines"

She groaned. "You want me to change my hair?" she whined.

"You have changed it before"

"Well that was different, it was already red, just too bright of a red for me." She said, twisting a strand of dark red hair between her fingers.

"If its problem I can get Andrew to do the assignment, instead." he was smiling.

"Will he have to have long brown hair, and be called Lori, too? because if that's the case I _want_ Andrew to do it" She said laughing. Luke glared at her.

"Please Angel, take this seriously." He begged.

Angel took pity on the old man. "Fine, when do you want me out"

Luke's eyes lit up "Two days, here's your tickets, and here's the file." He handed it to her, she was getting a headache.

"Ok, your target this time is simple one to remember" She nodded. "His name is Harry Potter"

A/N OK, you like it, you hate it, tell me what you think. Anyway if I get a review ill put up the next chapter, up if I don't I'm deleting it, and the plot bunny in my head gets shot. Also I need someone to beta this story for me.


End file.
